


If You're Wondering If I Want You To

by kingofanything



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, Dirty Thoughts, First Dates, Fluff, I love my boy, Kissing, M/M, Park date, Romance, Swearing, yusuke has a hard time dealing with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofanything/pseuds/kingofanything
Summary: Oh no, he was smiling again. Why was this boy so cute?Yusuke and Akira go on a bike ride and Yusuke can't stop wheezing.





	If You're Wondering If I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ever just *clenches fist* too gay? #relatablecontent  
> This was supposed to be like 1000 words at most, oops. I took the title from a Weezer song because I am secretly 35 years old.  
> No spoilers really, except for a couple of character’s (team members specifically) names, but you can definitely still read this if you’re early into the game. As long as you know who Yusuke is, you’re good.  
> But yeah, I really love Yusuke and here’s a fic about him dealing with teenage boy hormones very, very badly. Oh well, at least he’s cute.

**Yusuke:** Akira, would you mind accompanying me on an outing tomorrow afternoon?

 **Yusuke:** For artistic purposes that is.

 **Yusuke:** It will be an art outing.

 **Yusuke:** For my art.

 **Ryuji:** smooth yusuke

 **Akira:** Sure. What do you need me to do?

 **Yusuke:** I am in need of some inspiration and I feel like you could provide me with just what I am looking for.

 **Futaba:** oh geez（；¬＿¬)

 **Makoto:** Futaba, please.

 **Akira:** Oh? You sure you don’t want Ann to come along too. I think she’s probably better suited to modeling.

 **Akira:** You know, because she’s a model.

 **Yusuke:** Ann is a lovely model, but I am not necessarily in need of her expertise for this piece. I simply require inspiration.  
  
**Ann:** THANK GOD

 **Haru:** Ann, be nice. Yusuke is trying his best.

 **Akira:** Whatever you say Yusuke. Do I need to bring anything?

 **Yusuke:** Nothing my lovely muse. Just bring your illustrious, elusive, stunning, glorious, radiant bod-

Yusuke immediately deleted the entire line of text, sighing softly. No, he couldn’t send that because it was too- How had Ryuji phrased it? Ah yes, gay. It was too gay. Yusuke didn’t think so, Yusuke didn’t think his feelings for Akira were anything but pure and wholesome and- well maybe a little bit gay.

Although, his being “too gay” _had_ alerted the entire team of his growing crush on their leader, Yusuke felt as though he was being subtle enough. He supposed he could have been a little more discrete when staring at Akira’s butt when they were in the Metaverse, but Akira hadn’t seemed to notice his staring and that was good enough for him. Besides, it was good to have the backing of his friends in his attempt to steal Akira’s heart. At least, for the most part.

 **Yusuke:** No. Just bring yourself. I will meet you at Odaiba Seaside Park at one.

 **Akira:** Sounds like a date.

 **Futaba:** AW SHIT SON. GET IT YUSUKE o(*≧□≦)o

 **Makoto:** FUTABA, PLEASE!

 **Akira:** ?

* * *

Akira snorts when he sees him. Not an altogether unwelcome reaction, as Akira looks quite adorable when he laughs, but a confusing one nonetheless.

“Where on earth did you get those?” Akira laughs from behind his hand, a hand that Yusuke desperately wished Akira would remove so that he could fully see his smile.

“Hm? Get what?”

“The sunglasses.”

“Oh, these. I got them from Ann. She said that they suited me.” Yusuke stated plainly, adjusting the oversized, rhinestone encrusted glasses to better fit his face. Although Yusuke is now fairly certain that Ann gave him those sunglasses just to “mess with him” as Ryuji would put it, he is glad that he was able to make Akira laugh.

“Well she’s certainly not wrong. So, what did you want to do today?” he asked, his laughter finally dying down.

“Ah yes. I wanted to go on a bike ride.” Yusuke says proudly, pointing towards the bike shop that was about a block away from where they had emerged from the subway station.

“It’s a bit hard to paint while biking, isn’t it?” Akira asked, already walking towards the store that Yusuke had pointed out.

“Well I wouldn’t be painting while I was on the bike. I would paint after I got off the bike, probably in studio,” Yusuke responded dutifully, falling in step with Akira.

“I was joking Yusuke,” Akira smiled. “So, what exactly did you need me here for?”

 _I just wanted to watch you._ No, he couldn’t say that. _You really get my creative juices flowing. And my other juices flowing. So much juice._ Wait, he couldn’t say that either!

“I uhhh… Enjoy. You. And your um- body! Yes, I enjoy spending time with you and your body!” Yusuke blurted, blushing all the way down to his neck.

“I didn’t know the two were mutually exclusive,” Akira snorted.

“Uh…”

“Forgive me if I’m wrong, but I think you meant to say ‘I enjoy your company.’”

“Ah, yes. I am sorry for my incompetence,” Yusuke said, bowing his head slightly. _Idiot_ , he thought to himself.

“I’m getting a lot better at understanding Yusuke-speak,” Akira mused, mostly to himself. “And don’t be, I think your ‘incompetence’ is endearing.”

Yusuke simply wheezed in response. 

* * *

“Wow, I haven’t ridden a bike in forever!” Akira exclaimed, his black hair becoming fluffier by the minute due to wind and high humidity. God, his hair was so fluffy. Yusuke would run his hands through it all day if he could.

“I’m glad that you are enjoying yourself so much,” Yusuke called over to Akira, who fell back in line with Yusuke after their quick race that Akira has deemed as necessary to help him “chill out.”  
  
“I’m enjoying myself a lot. I’m glad you invited me.” Oh no, he was smiling again. Why was this boy so _cute_? “Although I was sure you would win since your legs are so long and all.”

It took Yusuke’s mind a moment to catch up with Akira’s words. “Ah, yes. Well, most of the bikes in Japan are meant for people of a shorter stature and my legs are quite long,” he supplied quickly. “Even with the bike seat raised up, it can be difficult to pedal sometimes.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Your legs are-“ Akira paused to slowly lick his lips “really long.”

Yusuke wheezed. This boy was going to kill him!

Akira’s smile quickly turned into a concerned frown. “Are you okay Yusuke? We’ve been riding for a while and you’ve been wheezing a lot. Do you want to stop?”

“S-sure.”

* * *

The pair found their brief reprieve under a large tree, next to the park’s famous bridge. The park was surprisingly quiet, especially for a Sunday afternoon, but Yusuke wasn’t going to complain and was happy that they had been able to find some shade. Yusuke watched as Akira flopped gracelessly to the ground.

“Ahh. What a beautiful day.”

“A beautiful day indeed,” Yusuke responded, sitting down next to his leader’s relaxed form. It was peaceful here and he could now see why Akira had been so insistent upon sitting next to the water, as it was much breezier.

The two sat for a while, each caught up in their own thoughts until Akira broke the silence. “So, did you find your inspiration yet?”

Yusuke hummed, glancing over at Akira who still laid on the ground next to him, before tilting his head back towards the sky. “Why yes, I think I have.”

“What will the theme be?”

“Longing,” Yusuke said, ending Akira’s short string of questions.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Yusuke didn’t even notice when Akira had moved his hand next to his, brushing his pinky finger softly across his own.

* * *

“This whole trip took quite a bit of planning,” Akira stated candidly, turning to Yusuke as they walked back towards their bikes after their break.

“Only the best for you,” Yusuke blurted, immediately wanting to take it back. _IDIOT._

Akira quirked a brow at that, shooting a devilish smirk in his direction that had Yusuke feeling rather weak in the knees. Yusuke would see that smirk in his dreams for the next month. _Akira smiling above him, nipples perked as Yusuke ran a hand down his chest._ “Yusuke,” _he would call out, deliciously naked and sweaty, riding his_ \- “-bike?”

“Huh?” My goodness, was it hot out here? It was definitely hot out here. He looked over at Akira, who seemed to be studying him closely. Yusuke really hoped that he didn’t notice how red his face was. Or the tent in his trousers. In fact, Yusuke hoped that Akira would never notice anything about him ever again.

“I said, aren’t you going to get on your bike?”

“YES. RIDING BIKES. JUST BIKES. GOOD PLAN.” Yusuke yelled just a touch too loudly. Okay, maybe more than just a touch, judging by his companion’s hard flinch and the scattering of all wildlife within a hundred-foot radius of the two boys.

“Yusuke, calm down.”

“Sorry.”

* * *

The two rode for another hour with Yusuke discussing the poor quality of paints at his school and Akira simply listening. Yusuke was glad Akira was such a good listener. Few people, even those among their shared friend group, listened to Yusuke’s ramblings this long without getting frustrated with him, but Akira almost never got upset with him.

“Hey,” Akira called to him during a brief moment of silence. “Why don’t we take the forest trail up ahead? I think it’ll lead us right past the bike rental place.”

“That is an excellent idea. How about you lead the way?” Yusuke could likely gain a lot of inspiration from the forest and the trail seemed like it would be fun.

Akira simply nodded and pulled slightly ahead, making a sharp right onto the side trail.

Yusuke followed close behind. For a while, he admired the scenery, impressed with how the light shone through the trees. There didn’t seem to be any bikers or walkers on this particular trail, making it quite peaceful. Maybe he could come here to paint sometime. Yusuke was about to call out to Akira, to ask what he thought of the trail, but his words died in his throat as soon as he looked at the other boy.

Distracted by the forest, Yusuke did not realize that there was true beauty right in front of him, an unobstructed view of Akira’s butt in black skinny jeans. For once, Yusuke did not have to worry about being caught staring at his friend in such a lecherous manner. No strangers, friends, or cats could stop him now. And oh, what a sight. Yusuke had seen and painted many beautiful things, but Akira’s ass was undoubtedly an eighth world wonder. For a moment, Yusuke was in heaven. There was absolutely nothing that could stand between him and that glorious view. At this moment, he was witnessing perfection to the highest de-

“Yusuke!” A loud crack resounded through Yusuke’s head, knocking the wind out of him. He didn’t know what had happened. Suddenly he was on his bike, the next minute he was flat on his back, with his limbs splayed out on the ground and the earth spinning madly around him. The spinning would look kind of cool if his head didn’t hurt so much. Why did his head hurt so much?

“Holy shit Yusuke, I thought you saw that tree branch! Are you alright?” someone called from far away. It sounded like they were underwater. Or was he underwater? He could also vaguely hear the screeching of bike tires. It hurt his head. He felt really tired. There were stars everywhere. Maybe he should take a nap.

Just about to go to sleep, Yusuke felt someone violently shake his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, there was an angel crouched next to him. The halo of starry light that surrounded the angel made him look incredibly beautiful. Although he looked kind of worried. Angels shouldn’t be worried. Maybe he should say something to the angel. “Hello angel.” _Nailed it._

“Shit,” he heard the angel swear. “Yusuke, please tell me this is a joke.”

Yusuke squinted at the angel. “How do you know my name? No one knows my name.”

“I- Yusuke it’s me, Akira.” He seemed flustered.

“Wow, that’s even better than an angel!” Feeling rather disconnected from himself, Yusuke’s right hand began to move on its own accord up towards Akira’s face.  
  
Akira, although visibly surprised, did not move away from the touch.

“Yusuke?” Akira said softly, obviously concerned as Yusuke swiped his thumb against his cheek.

“You’re beautiful.”

Akira’s face quickly turned a vicious red, “My god he’s gone mad,” he whispered mostly to himself.

“Yes, I am mad. Mad about you.”

“Yusuke, stop.”

“No. You stop it. With your hot body and your hot face and your stupid, hot butt,” Yusuke attempted to growl sexily like he had seen in one off Ann’s romcoms, but it came out more like a sad gurgle.  
  
“Yusuke, _please_ stop,” Akira begged, his face absolutely burning with the slew of compliments. It made Yusuke smile. Or at least he thinks it made him smile. He couldn’t really feel his face. Or his body. Maybe he didn’t have a body anymore and maybe he wasn’t as concerned about that idea as he should have been.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Yusuke muttered before he promptly passed out.

* * *

Yusuke awoke with a groan, his head throbbing tremendously as he attempted to sit up. “Oww...” was all the boy could muster before his head exploded with the sound of his own name.

“Yusuke thank god!” Akira yelled, running towards him and the bench Yusuke was presently sitting on, after dumping the bike he was holding onto the ground. “I was so worried!” he said as crushed Yusuke into a hug. “When you didn’t wake up right away I was going to call an ambulance, but then there was no service and then my phone died and then I tried to use your phone, but it was locked and I tried to unlock lock it a bunch of times and now it says you can’t get into your phone for 478 days, so I gave up and then I thought I would have to ride my bike to get help, but then you woke up! Yusuke, I was so scared!”

Yusuke was pretty sure this was the most Akira had ever said to him at once and it was definitely the most flustered he had ever seen the cool, collected boy. He would have been able to appreciate Akira’s sudden change in behavior more, had he not also been wrapped up in the arms of the boy of his freaking dreams. “Uh,” was all he was able to muster.

“Promise that you will never scare me like that ever again!” Akira chided, before grabbing Yusuke’s face and kissing him full on the lips. The throbbing of Yusuke’s head slowed, everything slowed. It felt like he was floating, floating in space among the stars with just him and Akira’s lips. Oh wait, maybe he was passing out again. “Stupid, Idiot,” Akira whispered into Yusuke’s lips as he pulled back from the kiss, seeming to understand the other’s need for air. “And Yusuke, please stop wheezing.”

“I-I’m sorry Akira. This was just very unexpected and you’ve caught me quite of guard,” Yusuke rasped. “I feel like I’m dying, but I also feel very alive. It is an odd combination. Do you think anyone has ever felt like this before? I just- I’m feeling so much! You kissed me, you really kissed me! I’ve been working up the courage to do that for months and you just went and did it! That was ama-“

“Yusuke, hey,” Akira said, forcing Yusuke to look at him. “Stop talking and just breathe.”

And breathe Yusuke did. In fact, that was about all he did for nearly half an hour, with Akira watching him like a hawk the entire time. After the high from his first kiss, wore off, the throbbing of his head slowly came back in full force.

“Do you feel alright to move?” Akira asked after a while, reaching over to gently touch the top of Yusuke’s hand.

Yusuke groaned loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t feel great to be honest. I do not think that it would be a good idea for me to go anywhere anytime soon.”

“Shit,” Akira muttered. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself to go get help because I’m scared that you’ll pass out again. After that blow to the head, you definitely have a concussion.”

“At least I am not bleeding,” Yusuke offered.

“That is true. That would have been really dangerous and it would have absolutely sucked to have my boyfriend die right after we started dating,” Akira smiled, lightly squeezing the top of Yusuke’s hand.

“Boy- Boyfriend? I’m your _boyfriend_?” Yusuke shot up, his aching head momentarily forgotten.

“Yes Yusuke, if you want to be. And I swear, if you start wheezing again I’m gonna-"

“Hello?” A voice called out. “Is anyone there?”

“Ah!” Akira said softly, looking away from Yusuke for a moment before calling out to the other person. “Yes, over here! My friend ran into a tree branch and I think he has a concussion.”

Yusuke smiled, staring at Akira’s hand that continued to rest over his, even as he talked to the two park rangers that had come to help them.

He felt warm.

* * *

After hours of testing and observation, Yusuke was finally cleared to go home. The two boys had found out that one of the park rangers that had found them had thankfully returned their bikes after they had gotten transported to a nearby hospital.

Akira offered to let Yusuke stay at his house for the night and he had readily agreed. It was late, too late for the subways to be running anyway, so the two boys hitched a ride in a taxi. Yusuke hadn’t been allowed to sleep in the hospital and was exhausted as he stumbled out of the car once they had arrived at Leblanc. Akira was quick to follow him out of the car and wrap his arm around the tired boy, guiding him inside the cafe. “Come on. We’re almost there.”

Yusuke groaned loudly in response.

Akira was quick to steer Yusuke towards his bed. Before he had even reached the comfort of Akira’s bed, he had already began to close his eyes. Yusuke moaned softly as he fell on top of the well-worn sheets.  
  
“Yusuke, take off your pants,” Akira said, quickly removing his own pants and his shirt.

“Wha-“

“You’re wearing jeans. You’ll get too hot if you sleep in them,” Akira stated plainly, sliding into the tiny twin sized bed next to Yusuke as soon as he was undressed down to his own boxers.

“O-oh. Of course,” Yusuke stammered, quickly undoing the button on his jeans and pulling them down his legs. As soon as his jeans were off and on the floor, Akira was quick to cuddle up against him. Akira wrapped his left arm around him, his hand resting tauntingly on his lower back, right above his ass. “You’re very close,” Yusuke whispered.

“That’s kind of the idea,” Akira quipped, closing his eyes and rubbing one of his feet against Yusuke’s shin, making the taller boy shiver.

Yusuke let out a raspy breath. If he weren’t so tired, all off this cuddling may have led to some issues below the belt, but for now Yusuke was content to “just go with it.” Closing his eyes, Yusuke was already beginning to feel the clutches of sleep when Akira’s quiet voice suddenly disturbed the beginnings of his slumber.

“Hey Yusuke?”

“Hm?”

“Did you mean all that stuff you said earlier?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“After you hit your head.”

“I apologize Akira, but I don’t really remember what I said. I hit my head quite hard.”

Akira seemed distraught for a moment, obviously trying to regain his composure. “You said I was beautiful,” he finally said in a near whisper, surprisingly bashful.

Yusuke paused, but only for a moment. “Yes, every part of you is very beautiful in every sense of the word.”

Akira smiled shyly and hid his red face in Yusuke’s chest. Yusuke was sure that the other boy could hear his heart drumming loudly in his chest.

“Especially your butt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:  
> “Akira, do you happen to know where my sunglasses went?”  
> “I threw them away while you were passed out. They were pretty ugly Yusuke.”  
> “But they highlighted my cheekbones! Hey! Do not try to distract me with your kis-MMPH!”  
> And so, Yusuke was again distracted by Akira’s kisses.


End file.
